Does Heaven smile?
by Bebop the Idol
Summary: AU. Ryou is sent to a mental hospital after his families murder and he gets the blame for it and is find the asylum hell on earth. Will anyone help him through it? Or will he rot away in there until deaths sweet release? Yaoi
1. That thing in my head called Bakura

**Hey Im bebop the idol, this is my fiction "Does Heaven smile?". This is AU and I have yet to decided a pairing. Oh and this is M but I have no warnings for this chapter. So enjoy and no flamers, they'll be sent to the shadow realm  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or anything really, except a computer and my brain.  
**

* * *

If you would of ever meet him Im sure you would of never believed it. He was an angel, from both his looks and personality. Such a soft boy who would never hurt a fly and he never did no that was all up to me to do. 

Ryou Bakura was always a bit unusual, his social skills were poor at best and he would rarely speak, and when he did it would be quite and often less than a few words. He didn't like contact at all and sometime would scream if he felt threatened by a touch. Many people suspect autism.

There he sat in the paradise of white that spread through the room, like he was sitting in cloud. Ryou sat in the corner of the room, in a darkened corner. Like most of his life he'd never been in the light...no matter how much he hated the dark, It would sallow him whole if he wasn't careful in it.

It wasn't his fault it happened but no one ever listened, they naturally assume it was Ryou, but Ryou could tell them what had happened really, fear got to him and silenced his pleas for help. He had been here for a week now and he wanted to go home, back to his mothers embrace and his dads kind words, his sisters smile. He wanted the comfort of his family but they were gone. And it was all his fault

He had been weak. Ryou's body shivered in the small room, the hospital pajamas hanging loosely off his body, they were weak material with little warmth. The covers on the bed weren't any better they were thin, not like his big warm sheets at home. But they were stain now, with the sins of that demon that came from him. It was inside his body and now it was out, it would come to get him eventually.

Ryou stared blankly at the walls. He been to a place like this before, after his parents thought he'd had a breakdown. it wasn't me it was the demon. why me? He though as he buried his head in his knees. He still remembered when he first meet "Bakura" after all how could he forget. He knew this demon had been there whispering cruel little things in his ears but he guessed it decided they should be introduced.

fl_ash back_

_Ryou had to go to his sisters party, it wasn't that he hated his sister, but her friends. They were nasty and his sister, Amane, never noticed. They would call him 'retard' and 'mute' which were all true, he was smart he just struggled sometime with speech and his nerves got to him, so he physically could speak to strangers._

_He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself, he had a pair of black trouser on and and no shirt as of yet as he tried to decided what to wear. He was scratching at his hands, they had turned red by now and the skin was being to break and get very raw. But he could not help it, it was a nervous habit and nothing made him more nervous then other people._

_Looking in his mirror his eyes went distant as he dazed off, the image of himself blurring before him, his mind wondering off._

_"What are you staring at look alive" A voice called to him and Ryou furrowed his brow in confusion and looked at the mirror again. It didn't seem like him at all, it was taller and with wilder hair. Maybe it was his eyesight playing tricks. He stretched his arm out to see if the image would copy but it didn't. Ryou's eyes widen in fear as he jumped back, trying to run but his legs felt held down._

_"Took you long enough to realize no wonder people pick on you, your not to bright are you?" The mirror image taunted and reached its arm and to Ryou's horror it went right through it and came sticking out without the glass breaking. Ryou was now trembling with fear as his legs slowly moved he began to go back unfortunately backing himself into a wall._

_The image pulled himself through and stood straight up, he looked like an older version of Ryou, but more jagged. Ryou's eyes stared at him widen and fearful. The image sighed and shook his head as he watched the boy._

_"Hello yadonushi" He greeted in a British accent, it wasn't like Ryou's though it lacked the softness and innocence. "Why so scared?" He asked giving Ryou a vulpine grin which made Ryou look like a rabbit cornered by a wolf._

_Ryou didn't answer however he never did, He ran quickly trying to get past the thing before him. The dark image grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from leaving and that sent sparks through Ryou's body, fear attacking him as he scream struggling to get free, he bit into the images arm conjuring a hiss of pain from the dark being before him, who literally threw him across the room. No one was around to help Ryou, they were all out preparing the party._

_The dark image snarled and walked forward to the trembling boy he crouched down and put his mouth next to his ear and began to talk in a quite voice_

_"You know who I am, I talk to you everyday and you ignore me, I can make it all stop, if you let me in control sometime" He suggested putting his hand on the boys bare shoulder "It wouldn't hurt anyone" He said and slowly he began dragging his nails along the lower part of Ryou's left arm causing him to whimper and close his eyes._

_Ryou blinked tears forming in his eyes, he hated the touch, that feeling of skin near him, It felt dirty touching each other, spreading germs and diseases. Ryou flinched and shook his head not quite understand what the thing was saying to him, he could help but doubt the thing existence._

_The being removed its hand from the boys shoulder and placed it on the boys face, he slowly began to drag the nails down the boys cheek, leaving blood trailing down his face. Ryou screamed and writhed, this wasn't his mind. Could it?_

_The being seemed to be getting some sort of high from this as he seemed to be very happy, eyes glinting with madness. The being continued to rack his nails over the trembling boys body, who whimpered, tears now spilled out of his eyes as he scream in pure agony_

_"Like I said you know what I want let me have it, when I speak you listen, you acknowledge me and let me break through to the surface. Or I could keep doing this, no one would believe you if you told them what happened they say you did it to yourself." He explained and Ryou knew it was true. "I don't have to be the bad guy" He explained but seemed rather pleased to be it._

_Ryou blinked through the tear and eventually for the first time in about a month he spoke "Stop please I will..." He said so quite the being almost didn't hear it his voice was soft and light. He pulled his nails away and watched the boy whimpered curling into a ball in fear and pain._

_"You can call me Bakura" The being called to Ryou "I am inside you from now on and there no getting rid of me" He explained with a firm strict tone. Before looking at the pathetic sight before him. He sighed and pulled the cover of the bed and threw it over the shivering boy. The door downstairs open and noise of people could be heard. Ryou looked at the man by the name of Bakura._

_Bakura put his finger to his lips and let out a hushing noise before walking toward the mirror and disappearing into it leaving poor Ryou on the floor, blood staining his cream carpet as he heard his mom come to his room. She looked at her son in confusion but saw the mark on his face_

_"Oh my God. Ryou what happened?" she asked and started to yell for her husband to come up as Ryou looked up he glanced at the mirror and saw nothing but his own bloody pathetic body._

Ryou whimpered at the though of it. He looked at his arms and saw the scars, the ones on his face and shoulder had healed but these permanent reminders had stuck with him. He always wondered it Bakura was being nice or not but he'd never know. He had left him like everyone else.

His mom thought he had broken down or something she made him talk to some strange man but he never replied. He found it so hard to talk to anyone, his words would die in his throat and he would stay quite until they were done. his fear of Bakura's return had driven him to stay quite and never speak about the incident to the doctors here.

He'd started blacking out since then, but that was just Bakura taking control he knew it was but there was nothing he could do.

He never quite understood what had happened that lead him here, it had been two week now and it still replayed in his mind. But it never made sense. Why? Why did he do it? Did he need them dead? He wondered and lay himself down, curled in a ball he stared at the bare wall across from him.

_Flashback_

_Ryou was sitting upstairs doing his homework. He always did his work on time, he struggled with it but he was waiting for his sister to come and help him out. He tapped the pencil on the table to the rhythm of the clock as he waited._

_"Ah my aren't you a good little boy" The voice whispered to him, mocking him. Ryou shook his head and tried to block it out the best he could_

_"Oh come on this is our last night together as host and spirit. I should be aloud some fun. Well more then Im going to have" The voice spoke with a haunting tone followed by a dark laugh which shook Ryou to the core. What did he mean last night?_

_Before Ryou could think anymore his older sister came in, a bright smile on her face as she walked up to her brother and pulled up a seat next to her little brother and grabbed his text book._

_"Come on then I'll teach you how to do algebra. Don't feel bad its pretty tricky" She assure him and began to set up a sum in the book for Ryou. "Aww poor Ryou...I'd say your goodbye" He said leaving Ryou confused and slightly scared. His sister noticed this by his expression and gave him a concerned look._

_"Hey Ryou, you ok?" She asked him, Ryou looked up and nodded quickly before looking at the sum and blocking Bakura out of his mind._

_As his sister talked him through the sums, he felt a sharp pain build up in his face and he instantly knew what was happening and he jumped up, wanting his sister away._

_"Ryou?" She asked him as he charged at her trying to push his out the room with pleading eyes. She grabbed her brother shoulders "Whats with you?" She asked in a soft tone, but it didn't calm Ryou and he opened his mouth._

_"Leave now please" He begged quietly and he felt his body slip away his mind go cloudy and he opened his eyes to see the room before him. His sister there...and his own body. usually he just passed out but now he was here. It had to be Bakura._

_"Ryou are you ok?" She asked him oblivious to what was going on._

_"Just fine, infact I feel great" He said confidently and with a wide smirk. this unsettled Amane as she gave Ryou an odd look at his new found confidence. Bakura reached his hand out and placed it under her chin. A dark smile formed on his face._

_"Your so pretty to bad no one will ever get a chance to discover your true beauty. I want my own body like you" He said and grabbed her hair roughly causing her to scream out_

_"Mom Dad help there something wrong with Ryou" She yelled causing her parents to come at alert but it was to late, he placed both hands firmly on both sides of her head and pulled it across and the house echoed with a sickening crack as Amane's lifeless form fell to the floor._

_Ryou stood there unable to help, his eyes wide in shock as it felt like his heart had been riped out. Bakura began to speak in a foreign language, Egyptian, word he could not understand. He walked out the room as if his sister death was nothing and went into his parents room. His mom came running upstairs and when her eyes fellow upon her child corpse she scream and yelled for he husband. Bakura stood at the door frame admiring his work._

_Ryou's father came running up and pushed Bakura to the side as he looked on in disgust then wrapped his arms round his grieving wife._

_"Ryou what did you do?" He asked in disbelief and sorrow, Ryou screamed and trashed around unnoticed, it wasn't him, it wasn't, why was he doing all this?_

_Bakura was twirling something in his hands, a letter opener and he began to talk in that language again as he thrusted the knife into Ryou's dad's back who scream and tried to reach for it, his wife jumping back in horror as her 'son' rammed ot further into the mans back. this time Bakura ran his hands in the crimson pool that had formed under his father and lathered it on his hands._

_"Ryou, don't be so sad, your free" He laughed looking directly at the boy, who was now sobbing, Ryou reached out to comfort his mom but his hands went right through her. He tired again and again. Bakura pulled the knife out of the man and threw it toward the womans heart. the minute the blood poured from her wound, Ryou's grip became solid on her as he returned to the realm of the living. But Bakura never left._

_Ryou held his mom sobbing into her. Bakura grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the table. Ryou sprawled on the floor around all his stuff, he put his hand on something soft. His teddy. A gift from his now dead mom, the last shred of his sanity. He grasped it and cried into it as Bakura watched him, Ryou waited for death, but it never came._

_Bakura examined his body and wiped his father and mothers blood on to his shirt before smiling at the boy and turning away. He began to walk away and turned back giving Ryou on last smile_

_"I really owe you kid, that pharaoh won't know what hit him" Bakura laughed darkly leaving the boy alone with the remains of his family. Ryou slid under the bed and backed against the wall staring into his sisters dead eyes, neck twisted in a wring position as he gripped the little bear teddy._

The police were called later that night and it was assumed that Ryou had done it and thats how he end up in this place. The white room. Ryou whimpered across the room sat the bear, the only thing he was aloud to keep. Ryou had taken to hiding under bed and corners. He hated being around people, and they were all over this place. And worst was yet to come. He'd have to leave his room sometime.

* * *

**So what did you guys think. Please Review cause I need to find out if it any good or whether I should continue. Oh and if you want to recommend a shipping I'll consider it. Im thinking Yami or Marik. Anyway see you next time. Bye **


	2. Panic attacks and germs

**Hey well I'm back I re-read my fiction and the grammar sucked so I tried my best this time round to make it better. Some of my friends ask about what Ryou has so here is the list:**

**Psychosis, OCD, believed to be ****Autistic, Panic attacks and insomnia.**

**I've decided I'm doing heartshipping (RyouxYugi) with a little bit of angstshipping/Deathshipping (RyouxMarik/Malik) its going to be main friendship between Malik and Ryou though. Anyway here's the second chapter let me know what you think and thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

There he stood in the doorway looking at the people walking through the hallway. But he refused to cross the threshold. He hesitated and tried to do it but his legs refused to work. He always hated people. Always. 

People are duplicitous and envious by nature, that's why close friends generally betrayed powerful men. Just look at Judas and Jesus or Brutus and Caesar. There is no reason to trust one another. Everyone is after something.

He knew that was a nasty way of think but it was true, everyone besides his family were cruel and nasty to him, now they were gone he was alone in the world. As he stood there the hallway became clear as he stepped out into the hallway nervously, his heart was beating fast, it was silly to get himself all worked up over nothing but it was hard not to. It was lunchtime and most people were in there. Even though he was hungry he didn't want to go in there with all the people.

Ryou stood there in the hallway deep in thought; he stood back against the wall trying to avoid anyone who walked past. If there was one thing he hated it had to be people touching him, spreading there diseases and germs on to him. He always wondered why people would want that to touch one and another. If he had just had the nerve to touch his sister or to hug her just once before she died he could of remember the warmth of her body but it had been so long it was a distant and vague memory.

But it was hard to do it, after all when most people touched him they would just hurt him or worse they get hurt themselves, it was hard to control Bakura, he seemed to have a way to break through to reality and leave Ryou in the dark.

_Flash back_

_Ryou lay there with his hands above his head for protection against these kids, they were cruel and he didn't understand why the hated him. They'd always bullied him. They said he was a freak and a retard. It wasn't true at all._

_"kill them, hit them, do something don't just sit there, your so pitiful just fight back" the voice screamed, that horrifying voice that belong to that man who had hurt him. He shuddered at the thought. It was mocking him, taunting him but he refused to listen and ignore the demon in his head._

_"Kick his head in Haru, see if we can get some blood come out" One of the kids suggested and the one kicking him began to hit hard and Ryou couldn't take much more._

_"Let me in control" it commanded but as much as Ryou tried he knew what was coming. Ryou felt a funny sensation in his chest before a burst of light shot his body causing the kids to back away as a ring on energy appeared on his chest the shape of the millennium item he had locked away at home. Bakura rose to his feet and approached the three kids. No one was in sight so Bakura was safe. He threw at fist at the tallest boy, Haru, who had done the most damage, he launched on the boy hitting him again and again after a while he looked down at the bloody mess that was the boys face, the other kids looked on in horror as Bakura Raised his blood cover fist to them as a threat._

_He punched the boy under him a few more time until the boy was no longer moving...or breathing before he went after the other two, he caught one and used him to knock the other down like a bowling pin, before descending upon the boy. An echo of screams fled through the narrow passage..._

_Ryou awoke in an alley, his body ached from the beating as he rose to his feet, he looked at his fist wondering if it was his blood or not. Either way he wanted it gone and he dipped his hand in a puddle and uses his other sleeves to dry it, rubbing furiously at his hand until it was red and draw not wishing to have such germs on his skin. He looked around and found no one he couldn't hear that voice. Maybe he had passed out and that's why the boys had left. He could only hope._

_Not wishing to know the detail Ryou slowly stood up and for his body to move as he ran home painfully, every inch of his body screaming. When he got home he made sure that he tidied himself up just in case anything happened._

_End of flashback_

Ryou was so busy inside his mind he didn't noticed his body being collided into till he was on the floor. Ryou took a while to register what was going on and his eyes lay upon a boy sitting on his chest. He had on the most unusual hairstyles ever that Ryou though this must be a dream; he looked about Ryou's age and was looking down at him with fear and sorrow. After the shock had set in he realized the boy was sitting on him, and further more touching him and his eyes widen and he started to pull back making the other boy jump off him and back away

"I'm so sorry I really am, God why am I so stupid, I wasn't looking a-and Dammit," He cursed

"Its-" before Ryou could finish speaking, the other boy took off down the hallways leaving him on the floor dazed and confused. "-Ok," He muttered to himself knowing the boy wouldn't hear.

Ryou pushed himself back off and swept the dust of and decided he may as well make the trip to the canteen. Even though the though of eating made him feel sick.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou opened the door with his hand, which he had covered with is sleeve and walked into the room pack full of people. All in the same clothes, like sheep, Ryou walked through the door and slowly made his way through. He had been told earlier that day that he had to eat something or they start supervising him while he eat and the thought of that made him cringe.

Ryou was quite short compared to most the people here and a lot younger, so he had to push his way through the big crowd of people who were lining u for there food, all pushing and shoving, but he was more focused on trying to make little body contact. He looked round the room trying to find a place to sit where hardly anyone was, but there were so many people in there and it was hard to see over them.

As Ryou pushed his way through he hit a hefty man's body full pelt, which sent him to the floor. All he could see was a sea of people feet, dressed in the same white slippers. He decided the best tactic was defense so he cover his head and hoped he get a chance to stand up, but it was hard when people's feet kept slamming into him.

Suddenly a hand came down and grasped the upper sleeve of his shirt and pulled him up. Ryou closed his eyes as he was pulled out of the massive crowd touching everyone as he went through, he would defiantly shower twice tonight. Ryou felt his body stop moving but he refused to open his eyes.

"Am I going to get a thank you or what?" Said a voice that sounded slightly amused. Ryou slightly opened his eyes to realize he was now in front of a table, before him stood a tan figure, with platinum blond hair that stood on end. A cocky smile lay upon his face as he looked at Ryou who became nervous under his daunting stare and backed away

The Tan boy looked a few years older than Ryou and a lot taller. His muscles were well tone as you could see through the weak material of his shirt and he looked of Egyptian origin. The boy cleared his throat to get Ryou's attention. Ryou looked up at him with wide and confused eyes, before remembering what the boy had said.

"T-Thank Y-You," He stuttered and noticed there were other people there, they were sitting on the table some were looking at Ryou others there food and Ryou went Red and looked down at the floor, his shyness kicking in. The tanned boy gave a relaxed smile and nodded to him.

"There we go," He said in a light and happy tone. He extended and hand to Ryou to indicate he wanted to shake, but Ryou stared at it in confusion "I'm Malik Ishtar and you?" He asked as if Ryou was four. After he noticed Ryou wasn't going to take his hand anytime soon he withdrew it and placed to behind his back.

"Ryou," He muttered very quietly but didn't wish to start a conversation he looked around for an easy way out the hall but before he could even move away a blond hair boy grabbed him around the shoulders and smiled widely at him

"Ryou eh?" The boy said with a heavy American accent, Ryou jumped and backed away from the blonde's touch as if it burned and let out a little yelp. The blond boy looked at him in confusion but after a few seconds that dumb smile was back on his face.

Ryou noticed the other teens around him there were two more of them, One was a very taller brunette who was looking at him with disdain, his blue eyes piercing into his soft brown ones Ryou made sure to avoid eye contact and looked at the other. He had long Black hair that was tidied up and he was fiddling with something that appeared to be dice, but he wasn't looking at Ryou but his food.

"'m Jonouchi, call me Jou or Joey," Jonouchi smiled prodding his thumb into his chest and Ryou gave another nervous nod, he wanted to get away from them all, he wasn't hungry anyway. They were just making him panic the contact and conversations were making him uneasy.

"Leave him alone mutt I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered by losers like you," The brunette stated harshly making Ryou more nervous, especially when Jonouchi glared at him and pulled his arm out and pointed at Kaiba accusingly.

"What's dat supposed ta mean?" Joey asked loudly making Ryou jump again, as Joey and the brunette argued Ryou slowly back away hoping to get free, he turned round but he walked head first into Malik chest. Ryou hastily moved as far away as possible rubbing his hand together to removed the 'germs'.

"Going somewhere?" He asked leaning down to Ryou's level. He moved his mouth down to Ryou ear and whispered "They do this all the time so don't worry, Kaiba's being a jerk if thing get out of hand Duke will split them up." He pulled back and crossed his hand over his chest with a smirk and moved his head to gesture the kid with the dice in his hand. Ryou just nodded dumbly, even what Malik said was true the fight was beginning to seem more violent as Joey appeared ready to hit Kaiba.

Ryou watched them argue and when Joey's voice rose Ryou scrambled to his feet in panic and horror _these people are weird _he thought and the loud noise of the canteen became more apparent to him. It was so loud. He was sure Malik was talking to him but he couldn't drown out the sound. He began to breath heavy and that's when he realized he was having a panic attack.

He had them quite often, mainly when he got nervous or overwhelmed, and he was defiantly feeling both right now. He puts his hand over his ears and tried to calm his breathing but was feeling increasingly sicker.

"Hey are you alright kid?" Malik asked looking at him confused and bent down to his side, Ryou had his eyes shut tight and his breath was loud, he had lost most the color in his face. Malik shot a glance over at Kaiba and Joey, it was amusing how easily Kaiba could aggravate Joey, but at the moment he need Kaiba's help, after all he knew a lot about this kind of stuff. He was the smartest one in this place and that's including the doctors.

"Kaiba knock it off and give me a hand," He yelled at him in slight panic and gesture to Ryou's odd behavior. Kaiba stood up, he was very tall and thin but his posture was straight and intimidating. He stalked over to Ryou bumping his shoulder into Joey's before crouching before Ryou. He listened to his breathing and then stood back up

"I'm guessing panic attack, he just need to calm down," Kaiba explained in that cold, harsh tone of his "He probably got overwhelm and freaked" Kaiba said sitting back down once again, not seeming to bothered about the boy trembling.

Malik watched the boy and felt great sympathy for him, he reached out to rub his back but Ryou flinched away and whimpered slightly as if he was hurt in some way. Malik began to realize he couldn't comfort the boy like that, he seemed to hate being touched, but what else was he supposed to do?

"Hey come on your doing fine, don't worry it should be over soon," Malik said softly to him causing Kaiba to rolls his eyes.

Ryou felt himself calm down. His heart was no longer thumping against his chest and his breathing had lower. The noise had calm down and the only thing he could hear is Malik's kind words, he hadn't hear language like that used towards him since his family died. After the attack had passed Ryou slowly opened his eyes and looked up to be meet by a pair of lilac color eyed filled with concern.

"Are you feeling any better now kid, you scared me there for a moment," Malik laughed trying to lighten the situation but Ryou looked away going red, he couldn't believe he had just done that. He looked up to notice Malik and his friends weren't the only ones looking at him, there were other people around the room and Ryou felt his stomach drop and he suddenly felt like hiding under the table, but resisted the urge.

Ryou scrambled to his feet and nodded to Malik as a thank you, before bolting out the room leaving Malik confused. Malik turned back to his friends and smiled.

"Sweet kid huh?" He sat by Joey and sighed, the boy looked so angelic and Malik couldn't help but wonderer how a sweet boy like that ended up in a place like this, though it was obvious he had a few mental problems "A bit weird but very cute" He smiled at Kaiba who nodded slightly.

"Alright time to return to your rooms," The sharp voice of the orderly interrupted Malik thoughts as he stood up onto his feet. He began to make his way out the room, Joey in tow with him and Kaiba and duke wondering at the back. He looked round and noticed someone was missing from there little friendship group.

"Hey where is Yug today?" He asked noticed his short friend was not here. Yugi was a kind kid but he was pretty dangerous when he wanted to be. Malik sometimes overlooked the fact that Yugi wasn't here, they were that close but Joey was very close with him.

"Yug's not feelin' to good," Joey explained to him in his usual laid-back attitude. "I'm going to sneak out my room later and visit him want to come?" Joey asked with a happy smile plaster across his face. Malik just shrugged.

"Sure why not." Malik said, he and Joey prepared plans to go see him until they went there separate ways to their room. As Malik looked don the hall he noticed a white blur run from his room to the bathroom and Malik smiled _it's that kid_ He though and decided to follow the boy after he got a few things ready before he went.

&&&&&&&&&

Ryou was in the shower about to cleaning himself from the day's filth, he could practically feel it crawling on his skin. He cleaned himself twice over, lathering soap on the best he could, the silence of the room relaxing him. He scrubbed at his skin till it was red and raw.

The silence of the room was broken by the sound of laughter and little giggles which unnerved him. Ryou suddenly felt very self-conscious and turned the shower off, he grabbed a towel and made his was out of the room. Before he could get to the door he bumped into the solid physic of a man that stood before him, he had dirty blond hair that stuck out in tuff under a bandana, which had the American flag on it.

Behind him stood three other people, one was about his age, his skin hung to his bones making him resemble some sort of human skeleton, the other two looked older in about there twenties, they bother wore identical sneers and they were call cackling like hyenas.

"I didn't know we had a new kid here, one of you bone heads could of told me," The Blond man snapped at the three behind him, The man reached out to touch him and Ryou jumped back.

"We didn't know boss," The tallest man replied, he had a hint of a accent and looking a deathly pale as the others.

"Sorry Keith," the young boy said but jumped when the man shot him a glare and raised his fist "Sorry, I'm sorry," he called in panic and fear

"You never call me that," The man apparently name Keith turn his attention off the other boy and back to Ryou, as the man reached out again, aiming lower this time, Ryou panic and charged pasted the guy as fast as he could, one hand clutching the towel. Keith caught up to him with easy and slammed him against the wall; the pain and contact made Ryou panic and thrash widely.

The man's hand began to go low and as Ryou tired to scream a hand was clamped over his mouth. Keith made a shushing noise. Ryou could hear the door open and tired to draw more attention to himself but Keith's grip got tighter.

"Ryou?" A voice called, which Ryou recognized as the man from the canteen, Malik. "Ryou are you in here Ry…" He trail off when he was what Keith was doing and he narrowed his eyes "What the fuck are you doing!" Malik screamed in anger, this made Ryou jump and Keith glare

"Having fun," Keith said simply.

Malik charged at Keith, who let Ryou drop to the floor, and they began to wrestle on the floor. Malik began to win but Keith's cronies got involved pulling Malik away and holding him in place. As Malik got outnumber and tapped, they began to attack.

* * *

**Woo cliffhanger. I'll update sooner next time I get held up, computer crashed. Anyway tell me what you though of it, next chapter sees the first appearance of Marik _Que fan-girl squeals_**

**so please R and R and let me know of any mistake or character you want me to introduce or whatever.**


	3. A tanned demon named Marik

**Hey, thanks for the feedback guys, after all every time I get a review a Hikari gets it yami! Moving on…this is my next chapter, sorry for the delay but enjoy! **

* * *

Malik struggled under the boys grasped and no matter how hard he tired he couldn't get free. The youngest boy rammed his elbow into Malik stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As Malik cough and spluttered, Keith smirked and stood tall before Malik. 

"Looks like our little hero friend isn't so big after all," Keith mocked, a venomous smirk spread across his face. Malik glared and trashed about in the grip of the other boys.

Across the room Ryou watched, he wanted to help he really did, but his body didn't seem to be able to move. He didn't understand what Keith was trying to do to him, no one had ever told him about sexual thing, all he knew was it must have been bad.

Keith caught a glance at Ryou, who was using the towel to cover himself the best he could. Keith strutted over to him and Ryou wasn't sure what to do. He looked like a bunny being circled by a fox, as he watched Malik try desperately to reach Keith and Ryou, such anger shone in his eyes, that it even terrified Ryou.

"Get out of here Ryou! Run you idiot!" Malik screamed to him, he sounded very frustrated at the situation knocking one of the boys backwards onto the floor. Ryou's eyes widen as he slowly backed away, not only scared of Keith but now of Malik's loud, angry voice. Ryou scrambled to his feet, holding the towel in place he went to run bit Keith grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going beautiful," Keith snarled pulling the fragile boy close to him. Ryou's eyes widen at the touch and trashed widely, and began to whimper and scream. "Shut up," Keith backhanded Ryou, who fell to the floor his yes filled with tears. Ryou whimpered and cover his head with his arms. The towel had fell from his waist and was now pooling around his exposed body.

"Now there a good boy," Keith said grabbing Ryou's hair harshly till there eyes meet. Malik grew angrier, his breath went uneven and he tensed under the other boys. He couldn't stand watching these boys hurting Ryou, after all Ryou was so innocent, so naïve, so vulnerable.

Ryou's hand was covering his manhood as his eyes were downcast, he looked at Malik for help, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't understand the situation, what did this man want to do. He whimpered and tired to pull away from Keith who wouldn't allow it. Malik could no longer take it, seeing poor Ryou like this was not a pretty site. He could feel himself get angrier, his chest was rising and falling quickly and he felt an intense desire to kill Keith. Slowly Malik felt the sanity drain out of his body as he slowly drifted away into darkness….

Before Keith could speak to Ryou again, his lackeys were flung across the room one by one. Malik turned to Keith, a manic look on his face as he stalked towards Keith and the quivering boy.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Keith asked him noticing Malik drastic change. Malik just laughed, not a humour, light hearted laugh, no this was the type that chilled you to your very core.

Malik charged at Keith, his fist connected with the Americans gut, sending him into the wall. Ryou looked up at Malik with wide, fearful eyes. Malik grinned at the boy darkly, offering no reassurance what so ever

"You disappoint me Keith, here I was think you're a big, strong man…" Malik commented and kicked Keith in the ribs, a crack was heard and Keith screamed in agony. Ryou's eyes widened as he back away from them both, tears still spilling down his face. "You nothing but a pathetic weak little man!" He continued

Malik placed his hand on Keith's head and slammed it into the wall. Again and again and again. Blood was leaking through Keith bandanna as he slumped to the floor. Malik licked the blood that had trickled onto his hand off and smirked at the crumpled form before him. Keith's youngest lackey awoke and watched with fearful eyes as Malik looked at him eyes locked on him. Before Malik could make a move his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Malik?" Ryou asked quietly and fearfully, his voice shook like his body and Malik turned to face him. As he did Keith's lackey fled the room, Malik didn't seem to care as he made eye contact with Ryou and refused to break it.

"Who ever said I was Malik" The voice was dark and nasty "I'm Marik, the pleasure all mine," He laughed, Ryou was confused at why Malik was now Marik, they seemed the same…. Only there was something not quite right about Marik, the way he acted was reckless and murderous and his eyes held a hint of insanity that he had never seen in Malik eyes.

Marik walked towards Ryou and smiled, the boy in front on him was sprawled on the floor, naked and vulnerable, Malik could barely resist the urge to have his own fun with the kid. Marik lust soon turned to anger as his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Ryou by the shoulders so they were face to face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you little bastard, Malik clearly said run," He said his eyes were no longer gentle lilac but pools of dark purple "Are you retarded or something…oh that right your in this place so you probably are!" He mocked harshly, Ryou whimpered at the contact and tried to pull away but Marik held on tighter. "Do you know get what Keith was going to do?"

Ryou shook his head gently; his hair fell in front of his face hiding it as he looked down, seeming ashamed. Ryou didn't understand most things that people did; no one ever explained it to him. His sister tried to explain the different typed of love, but Ryou spaced out and forgot…he missed Amane; she would of explained nicely, unlike Marik.

"You really didn't know? Wow," Marik said a amused smirk on his face, he slowly lifted Ryou to his feet and looked the boy over, he leant forward and licked the boys face, causing Ryou to let out a little yelp and back away "Maybe I could teach you, all about it," He said, though his tone of voice sounded nice, his intentions seemed dodgey and Ryou shook his head

"I-I want to go," He whispered quietly and pulled the towel off the floor, and proceeds to wrap it around his body. He sniffed, it was cold and he wanted to go back to the safety of his room, Marik was scaring him.

"Aww poor little angel," Marik mocked, completely disregarding Ryou want for personal space he wrapped his arms around the boy "Do you not want your lovely friend Marik to teach you? You'll have fun," Marik told him and Ryou trembled in the touch and shook his head once more. Surprisingly Marik let go off Ryou body and walked towards a set of locked and unlocked one. He pulled out a pair of the hospitals white pyjama's and threw them towards him.

"Fine, but if you want to learn I'm your man," He said with a dark smirk "After all, best we don't rush into thing right, angel?" Marik's smile gave Ryou the idea that this was far from over. Ryou pulled on the clothing quickly, he finished and stood there waiting for Marik to make the first move.

"Your not the sharpest tool in this shed are you?" He mocked and gave Keith a sparing glance "I'll kill him later, they can't kept my weapons away from me forever," He said and laughed, it sent shivers down Ryou's spine as he went to leave Marik caught his arm and pulled him back "Sorry kid but rather not leave any evidence I was here," He said and Ryou's eyes widen in fear.

_He's going to kill me, I feel sick and all I want to do is lie down. At least if I die I'll be with my mother and father_ he struggled and Marik chuckled once more before he grabbed a chunk of Ryou's hair. Ryou yelped as Marik slammed him forward, head first into a wall. Ryou could feel black surround him and he slowly drowned into it.

"Problem solved," Marik said cheerily and picked the limp body in his arms. Marik didn't know where the boy's room was, and he wasn't big on watching the boy. He though for a moment then took off down the hall in search of his destination.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yugi Motou lay on his bed, and watched the time go by. He was deep in thought and had been most of the day, thoughts of the past, present, his parents, Yami… Yugi shook his head and sighed. _Why is Yami always on my mind?_ He wondered as he stared at the dull white wall.

Yugi missed the outside world, but this were he belong…this is where he'd died. Alone and rotting slowly, with no one to love him. Its what he dissevered.

"_Yugi you can do anything you can set your mind to, ignore what they say, there just jealous of you._"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Yugi yelled to himself and covered his ears. That voice, the one that haunts him every night, it was always in his head. It would leave him be. Yugi removed his hand from his ears and relaxed slightly.

Yugi missed a lot of things on the outside world, but he missed Yami the most. Yami was the best older brother anyone could ever have. _He was strong, confident, and smart and everyone adored him and he always had time for me. _Yugi thought _It should have been me…not him._

Yugi was so deep in thought about his brother that when some slammed their fist against his door, he jumped and fell off the bed. With a groan he pulled himself to his feet and shuffled to the door, in no mood for company. As he open the door his eyes set on a perfectly tanned body, with platinum blond hair that spike out and a manic look in his eye. He originally though it was Malik, but the eye gave it away.

"Marik?" He asked with his eyes narrowed, he stood at alert with his arms up in defence. All thoughts of a conflict slip from his mind when his eyes fell upon the unconscious albino in his arms. Yugi furrowed his brow and gave Marik a quizzical look.

"I come baring gifts," He smirked and burst into maniacal laughter, which scared Yugi as he slowly backed away. Marik pushed his way into Yugi's room and ungracefully dropped the white haired boy on the bed. "I didn't know where to put him, and I don't want anyone staying in my fucking room, its cramped as it is," Marik explained looking down on Yugi.

Yugi looked at the boy for a moment then he remembered that he already knew him. Yugi had run into him in the halls, and here he was. There was blood trickling down his head and he looked very pale. Yugi continued to stare at the boy till Malik cleared his throat.

"What happened to him…what did you do?" Yugi said, knowing Marik had the tendency to get violent, he walked towards the boy and inspected the cut on his head

"I slammed his head into a door," Marik explained using his hands to show what had happened "I had to he was all sad and crying…it was pissing me the hell off," Marik told him as he walked towards the door "Let Malik know how he is I'm sure he'll be dying to find out," He laughed harshly

"Why was he crying in the first place?" Yugi asked petting the boys soft hair, even if he wasn't in the mood for company he was still nice to everyone here, even Marik, well that is if Marik is behaving.

"He had a visit from Keith, the American jackass, tried to have a good old fuck with Ryou here," Marik said "And this dumb shit didn't even get his intention, talk about naïve, by the way he hates to be touched," Marik explained before opening the door again and began taking off down the halls

"Wow wait what do I do with him?" Yugi called after him but Marik ignored him and walked away "Damn … now what?" Yugi asked himself as he closed the door gently. He looked the boy on his bed up and down, he didn't look much older than him…maybe he was his age. His features were delicate and he was very thing and fragile looking.

Yugi decided it was best to tidy the others boy cut up, then let him have the bed. Yugi would hardly be sleeping anyway, his mind was still buzzing with thoughts of Yami and his past. After he had wiped most the blood away he decided it was good enough and gently put the boy into the bed. Even though Ryou was considerably taller then Yugi, he still found it easy to move Ryou because he was so light.

Ryou moaned slight as he was place in the bed and settle down and slight smile on his face. Yugi sighed as he sat on the floor across the room _Damn my kind nature, damn it to hell_ he moaned. He decided after he had slept for a bit, he'd get Kaiba to check this to see if the boy was ok._What's was his name? Ryou was it? I'm sure that's what Marik said_ he decided to wait and deal with everything in the morning. Till then it was sleep time. Yugi slowly dozed off.

……………………………

_There he stood in the darkness, he place his hands in front of him but couldn't see where he was going. Ryou felt fear build up inside him as he pushed his way through the darkness, an eerie light shot through the dark, lighting the room. It was his old room back in his home. Why was he here?_

_Suddenly he heard it. That voice. I was laughing, tormenting him. It shot shock fear through him that he shook and back against the wall. _

"_Yadonushi!" Called a voice in a sing song tone "Where oh where is my little host?" The voice taunted and Ryou whimpered, he hid in the corner trying to look small so no one would notice him. Ryou's eyes darted round the room, as he kept alert for any signs of his tormentor. _

_He heard footsteps and he closed eye tight wishing the sound away. The door creaked and Ryou knew Bakura had found him. He felt a hand on his bare foot and he forced himself to open his eyes. What he saw was not what he expected; there in front of his eyes was his sister. Her head was twisted to the side and her skin pale and rotting. Her hollow eye stared into Ryou and Ryou screamed and kicked her away._

"_What's a matter Yadonushi?" Bakura's voice echoed through the room and Ryou cover his ears. The closet across from him open and the blood of his father feel to the floor, t crawled towards him slowly, each bone cracking and his rotting skin peeling off his bones as he moved along the carpet. Blood leaked out his back creating a river of crimson._

_Ryou screamed more and hunched as far in the corner as he could and mumbled under his breath reassuring words like 'its just a dream' but it was working. Tear streamed down Ryou's face as he dared a glance at his father's body. _

_Something grabbed Ryou's shoulders from behind and held him against the wall. Ryou looked at the hands, they were pale and livid and Ryou could feel something dripping onto his head. Blood. Ryou struggled his way out the grip, the nails of the hands scratching at him as he ran from the corner, dodging his sister and dad, he backed against the wall again and he realized the thing holding him was the hollow shell that was once his mother._

"_Mind if I join the party Ryou?" Bakura asked. Ryou began to feel very sick, he watched his dead family follow him as if they were magnetized to Ryou, He held his stomach it felt so painful "Allow me to break through to reality my way" Bakura said and with that Ryou felt as if his stomach was exploding. He looked down and at that moment a hand burst through his stomach, He screamed and blood began to come out of his throat._

_He coughed and spluttered as another arm came out. He was being ripped to pieces. Ryo screamed and screamed as he thrashed about in agony. The two hands widen the hole they had man Bakura began to pull himself up. Bakura's head came out, followed by the torso then feet, Ryou fell to the floor like a lifeless doll as blood come out of every available orifice. _

_Bakura was thick with blood and he smiled at Ryou. He held his hand up to show he had Ryou small intestine in one hand and in the other Ryou's heart. Ryou pulled himself up a bit but as he did his remaining organs pour out and he yelped in horror as he tired to out them back in, he looked at the gaping hole in is chest in fear and Bakura laughed _

"_Now you truly are empty inside, this has been fun __yadonushi, until next time," He laughed and before Ryou could look up he was gone. But Ryou's family was still there. Amane was feasting on Ryou intestine as his father slowly made his way to Ryou's body. His mother taking the heart_

"_Dad?" Ryou asked in fear, coughing over the blood in his mouth, but the rotting man sunk his teeth into Ryou's neck, blood pumped out everywhere as Ryou screamed again..._

Ryou was still screaming, the first one had woken Yugi who was now staring in horror at the boy, who was having some kind of fit. Yugi panicked, he needed someone fast, and he burst out of his room. He no longer cared about Malik being caught for what he did to Ryou; he though the boy might die any second.

"Nurse! Doctor! Anyone help," He yelled and a head poked out from the room next door to his. It was Kaiba, his hair was in disarray and he looked severally pissed off.

"Must you be so loud brat?" Kaiba asked venturing out the room and looking at the panicked boy in confusion "What's going on?" He asked still not seeming concerned at all. Yugi pointed at his room were whimpered and the odd scream could be heard.

"Surely you must of heard him, help me Kaiba I don't know what's happening" Yugi cried and Kaiba walked to the door and his eyes widen. _That boy again _Kaiba sighed and walked into the room dragging Yugi with him. "Marik brought him here, he did something, I know cause Marik is always a bad sign."

Kaiba though glaring over at Ryou, who once again screamed and writhed in the bed. Kaiba walked forward and sat over Ryou both hands on his shoulders as he fidgeted.

"He's having so sort of nightmare, what I'm wondering is would the little bastard give Malik away…or Marik, and you know if he tattles then Marik will go to confinement again, and you know how much he hates that," Kaiba explained, Ryou screamed again and Kaiba placed his hand over Ryou mouth muffling the screams. "God he's louder than the mutt," Kaiba said getting impatient

"What do we do Kaiba?" Yugi asked fearfully, not approving of Kaiba's method, he had one hand over Ryou mouth and the other was holding Ryou wrist above his head. "What if his chokes on his tongue or something?" He panicked

Kaiba thought for a while then shook his head, he could keep the boy like this all night it was inhuman. Kaiba looked at the boy whose eyes were still shut and he removed the hand from the boy's mouth and backhanded him to see if he'd wake. No signs that he was awake _Great this is what I need tonight._

"Yugi go get a Doctor and hurry!" Kaiba yelled, finally making his decision. Yugi ran out the room to find a doctor as Kaiba held the panicking boy. Hoping Yugi was running as fast as those tiny little match stick legs could carry him.

**Another cliffhanger, what will happen? Sorry it took so long to update, but this one was a lot longer. Hope you like Marik and in the words of Bakura "…until next time" bye!  
**


	4. Seto the grouch

**Sorry it took so long children, but your idol bebop was busy, I was writing my own proper script for our media final. Thanks for the reviews, here chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing except a PC and my brain**

* * *

Ryou awoke feeling dazed, his head was pounding and he felt sick. He yawned slightly and shift his body to get into a sit up position. But he couldn't…. 

His arms were tied down….

Panic set in as he hastily pulled on the straps that secured him to the bed, he didn't understand why he was here….what had he done?

_Bakura, he came back, oh God_ Ryou was so scared he could even bring himself to open his eyes to check what was in the room with him and who had done this. He body began to shake with fear as he recalled the dream, but the dream had blurred with reality and Ryou was no longer sure what had actually happened.

He vaguely remember Malik…or was it Marik, he couldn't remember. He seemed so different, uncaring and cruel, not like the guy he had meet in the canteen. Malik was defiantly nicer…. then there was Keith; Ryou did not like him at all.

_If that dream was real, I would be dead, so if I have a gap in my chest…then I'll know. I-I just have to open my eyes_ Ryou thought but when it came to doing it, he couldn't. Ryou slowly willed himself to open his eyes and he saw…. nothing, nothing weird at all. He was fine. Ryou smiled happily _wait if there nothing wrong with me…why am I tied up?_

Ryou fidgets uncomfortably trying to get his arms free, they felt heavy and sluggish. He pulled his arm more forcefully this time and whimpered as he realised he had pulled a muscle in his wrist.

Ryou waited for what seemed like hours, with his arms above his head, until finally a man with a white coat came in, he was tall with glasses and black hair, but had a gentle smile on his face that made Ryou feel almost calmer. Ryou laughed to himself when he realised the man almost blended in with the wall

"Ah I see your awake Ryou, how are you feeling?" The man asked nicely but Ryou shrank away from him and lowered his head not speaking a word. A few minutes later the doctor had picked up on Ryou refusal to respond and sighed

"I was told you'd be shy, well can you nod for me if you're feeling any better?" The man asked crouching by the boy's bed. Ryou nodded dumbly at the man who smiled in response

"Good, now I'm going to take these off, I hope they didn't hurt but we had to put them on for safety precautions, you were hallucinating," The man explained and began to undo the restraints.

When Ryou was free, he backed right into the wall behind him and watched the doctor carefully. _It was a hallucination, so Bakura never came…I really am safe_

Ryou smiled at the doctor slightly and muttered a very quiet 'thank you' which the doctor seemed almost honoured to get and returned with a nod, before standing up and looking at his clipboard for a moment before looking at Ryou

"I'll be back to check on you later, you were hit on the head and I need to check you ok so if you feel dizzy let me know" He explained and Ryou nodded "if your hungry, seen as you skipped breakfast you can ask one of the orderlies for something to eat, if not dinner shouldn't be long," He smiled before taking his leaving. Ryou laid himself back on the bed and curled into a ball _I guess not everyone is that bad._

Ryou wasn't looking forward to having to leave for dinner, now Malik scared him and Keith and God knows who else was waiting to hurt him. He whimpered and buried his head in his arms, not sure what he was going to do in this place.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Malik woke up on a hard surface, his head pounding. He sat up slowly and winced at the light that was pouring into his room. He looked around and realized he had fallen asleep on the floor, his clothes were covered in sweat and…blood. And it wasn't his.

Malik flew into alert and stood up trying to retrace his steps from last night _I was going to my room when I heard a noise and…little Ryou he was begin hurt! Marik must have got free… shit this isn't good. _Malik slowly walked towards the door and opened it _that a good sign, no solitary confinement._

Malik walked into the hallways, looking around for any sign of damage at all, seeing none he felt better, perhaps Marik was calmer last night…but that didn't explain the blood on his sleeve.

Malik decided he was having a shower and get changed first. He walked into the bathroom. Very few people were in here, but those who were late getting up. As he scanned through the people he noticed on familiar face. Seto. _Why's he up late? Seto's always on time._

"Hey Seto, never thought I'd see you in here this time of day!" Malik called out with a smirk on his face, laughing slightly. Seto however seemed less than amused and shot a glare at Malik as he approached, Malik frowned "What did I do to earn myself a 'Kaiba glare'?"

"Lets your darker self out, good job by the way," Seto said sarcastically "Spent most my night trying to calm down that pathetic little brat…he spent most the night squealing like a pig."

Malik looked down sadly _I did that to Ryou…oh man he'll never trust me now_.

"I didn't mean too, they were hurting him…and me," Malik explained looking at the floor "I need to do something or God know what would have happened to the kid."

Seto snort and crossed his arms before shrugging and Malik and waiting by a locker for an empty shower _Well at least if Ryou would have been hurt he would have been far away from me, and I could of slept…Damn Yugi waking me up_

"Where was he?" Malik asked breaking the silence that had grown between them "I mean what happened to him…did Marik do something?" Malik asked nervously, his heart beating fast

"Other than knock the brat out, no," Seto said bluntly "The kid was squealing cause he was having a nightmare or something…quite frankly I don't give a damn." Seto said grabbing a spare towel from the side and waited to getting in the shower not far from him, where the water had been turned off. "Why you had to stick him in motuo's room I'll never know."

"Yugi's room?" Malik inquired

"Yeah you dumped the brat there…or Marik did, either way he disturbed Yugi and in turn Yugi disturbed me," Seto explained

"Well…can with me, to see him I mean?" Malik asked, it would be nice to check up on Ryou and he could use some back up…though Seto wasn't the best, but he was the closest.

"Why would I want to do that," Seto snorted and walked toward the empty shower and shutting the door. Malik stood next to it and leaned against it.

"Cause if you don't then I'll leave you alone in group therapy," Malik said with a Dark smirk on his face. Group therapy was Seto worst nightmare, he had to get up infront of people he hated a talked about himself, but every time it was his go Malik would run a distraction, without him, Seto was screwed.

"….Fine but make it quick, I'm a busy man," Seto snapped as he continued to shower in silence. Malik chuckled

"Your not busy anymore, anyway meet me by my locker when you done." Malik said and parted ways to fight for his own shower.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once Seto and Marik were done they made there way towards Ryou room, though soon into the process Malik realised he didn't now which room was Ryou's…much to Seto's annoyance.

"You truly are an idiot, I mean I though the mutt was bad but you…. your setting new standard," Seto moaned as Malik began knocking on random doors trying to find Ryou's.

"You got a better idea?" Malik asked as he knocked on another door only to have the words _"Go fuck yourself,"_ yelled at him. "Charming," Malik said walking to the next one

Seto shrugged and looked up and down the hallway, Malik was sure he was on this floor, but didn't know which room _This will take all day at this rate_ Seto stalked toward a room and slammed his fist on the door, a man emerged with short red hair

"Wrong room," He muttered and turned away toward the next door

"Who ya' trying to find?" The man with the red hair asked, he leaned against the door frame with a hint of amusement in his face as he watched Seto and Malik knock on different doors.

"A little white hair brat by the name of Ryou, so unless you can tell us where he is I suggest you leave before I use your head to knock on the doors" Seto threatened the man who gulped and nodded.

"I think I know who your talking about, number 17 I think," The man aid before backing away into his room away from Seto's icy glare. Seto grasped Malik wrist and practically flung in at door 17 "Hurry up!" He snapped as he had wasted enough time _He couldn't of waited till dinner_

Malik sighed at Seto and knocked softly on the door waiting for a reply…he could hear the sound of bare feet padding against the floor and slowly the door opened and Ryou peaked his head out. The two older boys towered over Ryou and he shrank away from Seto cold look

"Hey kid, I came to see if you were ok, I'm so sorry about last night," Malik said giving Ryou a smile "So can we come in?"

Ryou hesitated, but decided it was rude to just shut the door on him so he widened it and nodded to them both to come in. Malik walked right in and Seto leaned in a corner at the far side of the room.

Ryou sat on his bed fiddling with his hands nervously, he hated when people were looking at him and he knew the two of them were staring at him. He felt and hand on his head and he jumped, only to see Malik trying to inspect the slightly bruise on his head from where Marik had hit him

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure," Malik said backing away and Seto laughed under his breath at Malik who glared back at him.

"I-I'm sorry…I s-shouldn't o-of made you mad," Ryou stuttered looking down "I was dumb…like you said…"

Seto rolled his eyes _This is going to take a while_ He though as his eyes travelled round the room and soon found a discarded teddy bear_ Just like…no forget him, he's gone and there nothing you can do_ Seto though angrily and crossed his arm looking away from the stuffed bear.

"You weren't really, Marik was just being nasty, that what he does…. sometimes he will come out, he's like…. my bad side," Malik reasoned trying to dumb it down for the boy. Ryou nodded sadly and looked up at Malik.

"Heard you made quite a ruckus last night, Seto hasn't stopped moaning about it," Malik joked smiling at Ryou who looked up in alert _I forgot about that, I must have been screaming…but how did he know? Was he there?_

"Sorry" Ryou mumbled to Seto who looked back at Ryou in vague interest

"Yeah great, Should be saying that to Yugi, he the one who had to squealing in his room" Seto mocked almost laughing. Ryou looked down with tears almost in his eyes and Malik gave Seto an unamused look

"Don't worry Yugi's not mad, he's nice so don't worry," Malik assured him "And ignore Seto, he's just grumpy," He said smiling and ruffling the boys hair, and Ryou smiled back, not minding the touch

"Course I'm grumpy, I have every right to be, now hurry up," Seto commanded "Lunch start in 10 minutes and I want to get there before everyone comes."

"Fine," Malik said rolling his eyes and he looked back at Ryou "So you want to come with us? I'm sure you must be hungry,"

Ryou sat there think it over…he didn't like leaving his room…but he was so God damn hungry. Eventually Ryou nodded and stood up.

"Oh great," Seto sneered and Ryou lowered his head a bit "Well hurry up then…or does Malik have to hold your hand" Seto teased

"Oh knock it off moody," Malik said playfully shoving Seto, who looked unamused but kept walking. Ryou lingered behind then shyly.

Ryou stared up at Seto's cold face and couldn't help but wonder _He seems so cold…but sad, there must be…or he wouldn't be here_

"What are you looking?" Seto said looking back at Ryou, he saw him looking and he scowled at the younger boy.

"N-Nothing," Ryou said looking at the floor as he walked toward the canteen in silence listening to Malik banter…trying his best to strike a conversation. But it wasn't going to happen

* * *

**Done finally, sorry it wasn't very good but I rushed writing it in my English lit class. So my apologise for any bad grammar or crummy plot line but hey dig me I didn't do a flashback or dream sequence, making me slightly less annoying that Naruto (Don't get me wrong I love Naruto but the flashback...man there annoying) . I'm dedicating this chapter to spleen monkie (who will kill me for putting this) Thanks for the support and help. So let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
